Genetically dystrophic mice (129 ReJ dy/dy) were found to possess a significantly lower brain acetylcholine content and turnover rate than littermate controls. Monoamine levels and turnover, however, were unaffected. These data suggest a central cholinergic defect which is presently being examined in various brain regions.